


Instincts

by GrifterWolf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrifterWolf/pseuds/GrifterWolf
Summary: As the Entity rests, few within her realm find a moment of respite, but somehow Philip manages by using his power to visit a friend.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 21





	Instincts

The fog always had an insatiable desire for death, for ruining the hopes of any that dwelled within its realm; whether chosen as her tools, or as its victims, it was a cycle of violence without end. Torture for those who would run and while pleasure was derived from her servants, the entity’s endless trials often felt taxing on them as well. Only when she rested; those brief intervals of recovery, could the denizens of this fog have a brief respite, to crawl back into their own corner of their worlds to make sense of the madness, or to revel in it.  


Philip’s powers somehow transcended that of the Entity; not bound by her rules, he could wander not only his own realm, but that of the others. He often visited the Macmillan grounds, taking in its darkness and the utter simplicity of the Trapper’s world. Unlike his own; stacked with discarded, wrecked vehicles and the abandoned garage, Evan’s realm had trees, more open grounds. Something different to look at than the disparaging hot metal gleam of car after car in a maze of metal.

The cold feeling that washed over Philip’s body as his wraith form slipped from visibility was an exhilarating experience; like leaping into a frigid pond during the height of summer. He could feel the power surround him, flow through him as he became nothing more to the naked eye than a mere shimmer. He’d learned to press himself beyond that, he had to hold perfectly still and think of nothing more than where he wished to go, and in a ripple of warmth, he could feel himself traversing the fog and taking him where he wanted. He couldn’t leave, of course. The Entity prevented that but reminding him of where he was and whom he served, a sharp pain leaving nasty black lesions along his back. They have since healed, but those scratches; like her tendrils served as a reminder to his service. He felt the ripple and raised his bell, causing it to sound out through the night.  


Suddenly, he was there. Philip opened his eyes to the familiar sight of a large building; the coal tower, he could smell the faint hint of soot that eternally lingered in the air here. As the sound of his bell wavered out of existence, he looked around. Evan was here, he could sense it. He shouldered back part of his frock, letting it flap like a cape behind his back. “Evan?” He spoke as his eyes scanned the area. “Are you here?”  
Entering the tower, he could hear something above him. It was faint; a whisper almost that alerted him to the presence of another. As he listened, it sounded like stuttered, restrained breaths. The Wraith almost glided in his steps up to the second level and as he turned, he saw a large figure seated at the open window and Evan casting a faint glance at him before returning his attention elsewhere. He was visibly shaking, which concerned Philip. He’d never seen Evan like this, and he hastened to make a step toward him.  


“Stop.” Evan’s voice barked at him, and Philip froze in his tracks. “St-stay away from me.”  


Philip stared at him with a puzzled expression. He’d never been ordered with such desperation before. “Evan. What is it?” He watched as the Trapper didn’t respond, the man’s large hand pulled along the frame of the window in which he sat, long scratches formed in the wood as he clawed at it like some sort of beast and Evan shook again. “I can help you, whatever it takes. Please tell me, what is bothering you?”  


“She sleeps.” Evan growled. “As she sleeps...I am left without... without purpose.” He looked at Philip. “Why are you here? What do you want?” He paused, but too briefly for Philip to properly respond beyond a blank stare. “It doesn’t matter.” He continued. “Leave me.”  


“You think I fear you, Evan?” Philip responded, moving closer to the muscular man who was nearly as tall as he was, even sitting down. “What more has this place taught us than death is merely the beginning? I do not fear you. And I never will.”  


“I warn you...” Evan spoke in a subtle form of rage as Philip continued to advance. “I... I don’t want to hurt you.” His shaking was almost becoming convulsive as Philip neared him, the growl in his throat was intensifying, and that brought a whole different level of attention from the Wraith who was beginning to become aroused under his loincloth. He hid it well as he lowered himself to meet Evan’s gaze, but Evan turned his head abruptly. Philip quickly reached to turn the mask toward him again and that was when it happened.  


Evan let out a lumbering roar of rage, and in a split second he grabbed Philip hard by the throat, lifted him up and slammed him hard into a nearby wall. So hard in fact that the old drywall that remained on the wall had begun to crumble around Philip’s back as he clung to Evan’s massive forearm, hovering about two feet from the ground. He stared directly into the Trapper’s dark gaze, but made no sound. His eyes scanned the thick muscle of his chest and shoulders; the sick, twisted nails that protruded from his arms and back, and looked into the dark pits of his eyes within the depths of his mask with an unrelenting gaze. Evan could kill Philip right now; snap his neck like a twig with one flinch of his wrist, so what was stopping him? He stared back into Philip’s white, glowing eyes watching as they twitched and blinked. Looking around for a source of oxygen which he was surely cutting off. Evan blinked and his grip relented slightly; why was he doing this?  
Philip’s hands fell to Evan’s shoulders and pulled him toward him, his fingers sliding behind the beastly mask as he lifted it slightly, exposing the menacing mouth underneath. “You could never hurt me. We’re immortal here.” He said smartly as the irresistible urge overwhelmed him and he pulled Evan in for a kiss.  


Evan was so alarmed by this move that he nearly dropped his friend. It was true that they had been trapped here for so long that they’ve nearly forgotten other forms of outlets like this. Wraith’s skin was so smooth compared to his own, his lips somewhat thick and soft against his mouth that he’d somehow begun to realize exactly what had gotten him so worked up in the first place. In a growl of--what he may call contentment, he wrapped his arms around Philip’s back and pulled him tighter, returning the kiss with a devastating and deep plummet of his tongue into Philip’s mouth.  


Philip let out a purr of delight as this response had him taken aback. His arms rounded Evan’s hips and he pulled their bodies together. Evan growled and thrust his hips forward, one of his barbs finding its way against Philip’s shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain as he felt blood trickle from the puncture now in his arm. “E-Evan...” He whispered, but the Trapper ignored him and recaptured his tongue, using his brutish strength to tear Philip’s loincloth away. Even Philip was astounded by this behavior. Evan pulled his body back, releasing his quarry from the pin and retracting the barb that had stabbed him. Evan stared blankly at it for a moment and pressed his fingers against his wound as if just noticing the blood. Then, mimicking the Wraith’s face paint, Evan pulled his mask back and dragged three lines of red across his own face. Bending his knees, he suddenly pulled Philip toward himself, nearly making the man fall from the sudden tug. He only caught himself by grabbing each of Evan’s massive shoulders as the man embraced his entire lower half. “E-Evan...” He panted as he felt the man’s tongue slide along the smooth shaft quite briefly before engulfing it. The sudden heat made Philip gasp loudly and the sound of Trapper’s lips wetly smacking against his flesh filled the room. It was almost unbearably quiet aside from the two of them; as it always happened when the Entity was resting, no screaming...at least not of pain or torment, no sharp metal sounds of meat hooks skewering flesh, only themselves for once.  


Philip’s stomach heaved inward, every muscle in his body suddenly growing tight from the heated growl of Evan’s devouring maw. He was in ecstasy, but mostly in shock with how good Evan was at this. He moaned and growled in response, hesitant to grab Evan’s head and force him to swallow deeper. The hesitation didn’t last long, however and instead Philip gave into his own carnal instinct and grabbed the man’s head and pushed it hard down his cock. Evan seemed to jolt for a moment, even choke but quickly swallowed the flesh that was being offered. Philip looked down at him, seeing nothing but muscle and the face; Evan’s... second face looking back up at him. The man’s mask was almost as iconic as his legacy, and it only turned him on more to see it staring at his pleasure. Wet smacks continued as Evan’s mouth slid along the length, giving into the control for brief moments at a time before Evan grabbed Philip unexpectedly and slammed him hard onto the floor. Philip was at a loss for words; he’d never seen Evan like this, the man was like a ravenous animal whose thick cock and white fluids dragged along the floor under him as he made the adjustment from his knees to looming over Philip’s body. Evan’s dark eyes seemed brighter; but fixated on what he wanted as he grabbed the end of Philip’s shaft and licked it from stem to tip, taking in every bit of precious precum that was drooling down every side by now. Abruptly, Evan unfastened the buttons of his coveralls and pulled them off of him, crawling naked now like an animal stalking its prey.  


“I want you.” Evan growled before pulling his body up and crawling over Philip’s. His massive chest looming over the Wraith’s face, it was a rare sight to see in this position indeed, but when he felt Evan’s ass grind against his cock, he felt a whole new sense of ‘rare’. He never knew the Trapper to take it. But in this instance, he wanted it so badly he was visibly sweating and trembling for it. Top or bottom, Evan wasn’t an easy man to please, his entire weight slammed down hard onto Philip’s tip and the Wraith went right in, earning a resounding, vicious roar from the man. “Yes! Fuck!” He uttered in short consecutive words. “GRAHH!!” The rest of his voice was lost in a mesh of almost inhuman growling and moans as Philip grabbed the man’s hips and held on for dear life.  


Evan’s body slammed down hard, again and again as the man rocked his body back and forth, coming in at each time from a slightly different angle. Pushing Philip’s cock down and up again like some sort of a light switch. The barbs protruding from Evan’s body gleamed in the dull light coming in from outside, his body rising from the shadows and casting his massive writhing flesh in the incoming moonlight. His cries getting louder and more desperate which for a moment had Philip worried he would awaken the Entity and spoil their fun. His hands caressed the man’s muscle, stroked at the cock that slapped down on his chest with each deep lunge. Philip moved his hips against the rhythm of Trapper’s ass, each time feeling himself almost crawl deeper and deeper into it as his feet ground hard into the floor underneath him. “AHH! AHHH!” Philip could feel himself getting close already but he clenched his jaw to keep it from happening too quickly. He squeezed Evan’s ass, spreading the man’s cheeks every time while trying to keep himself from going over the edge. His chest was getting wet from Evan’s leaking cock, wet pools of precum beginning to trail down Philip’s slender frame as the man’s shaft dragged along it; almost as thick as the distance between Philip’s pectorals, he could already see where this was going;  


“RRRRRRRHHHHHAHHH!” Evan exclaimed with the deepest, most vibrating roar to rock his body. Causing the very floor under Philip to tremble as thick, wet rope after rope ejected from the man.  
It coated everything, Philip’s neck, streaking across Philip’s face and even catching a good nest of cum in his hair. It was so messy and sticky, it smelled so musky and masculine that it could have only been him. Philip snarled and felt his own climax come to him. “AHH!” He gasped and came; hard and deep into Evan’s ass. He could feel the trickle become a flood and he could feel it wetly splashing around in there, draining almost immediately as soon as it began to sliver down his cock and out of Evan’s body. Evan grunted and held himself there, enjoying the feeling of being filled; he grasped Philip’s head and pulled it upright as much as possible before letting his flesh invade the man’s lips. Philip’s eyes rolled back in enjoyment and he felt Evan twitch as several smaller pulses shot deep into his throat, forcing him to swallow the rest of the waves. As it slipped free from his lips; Philip watched Evan slowly lift himself from the sticky shaft. Evan restored his ‘face’ by pulling his mask down over it, and dipping his fingers into the wetness they had both made together on Evan’s loins, he made a similar; albeit almost invisible marking along his mask. “We must do this again...” He said before collapsing at Philip’s side, truly marking the differences between their sheer size as he ran a thumb along the Wraith’s cheek. “Please.” He uttered in yet another rare word.  


Philip grinned and wrapped his arm around Evan’s hip, nestling against him as the man’s massive arm draped over his shoulder. “So we will.” He said as the pair finally drifted off to a long-deprived rest.

THE END


End file.
